Harry Zombie
by Anima Reader
Summary: What if Harry wasn't sent to his Aunt's and Uncle's house?What if Dumbledore never got to put his plans in places because Harry's magic would not allow Harry to be turned into a weapon?What if it brought him to someone else that was turned into a weapon against her will? What if Harry and his new family are brought back into his old world by the GOF. DumbledoreBashing, strongHarry
1. Where are we?

**Hey, everyone, it's me Anima Reader. Now before you get mad that I made a new story when I got 9 other stories going. I needed to feed this plot bunny to get back to the other 9.**

 **Now before I begin the story I need some help for the time before they were summoned to Hogwarts hint hint but I put some of what happened in the BEFORE part. If you have any ideas to make it better please let me know in the reviews or P.M. me the ideas with the story title.**

 **Anyway here is the story...**

* * *

Before

Sirius was ill on Halloween and had Moony taking care of him. Late into the night, they both got a bad feeling and floo Snape. Snape did not attend the meeting where Peter told Voldemort where Harry was. So he was shocked at what he found when he went to check on the Potters finding James and Lily dead, Harry knocked out, and Peter standing in shock. In his shock state, Peter admitted to the crime so Peter was arrested.

Harry kill Voldemort without getting the soul fragment but does hit his head leaving a small cut that disappears in a month.

Dumbledore takes Harry away and **tries** to place blocks on his magic while muttering his plans for Harry. Baby Harry's magic sends him to C.O.D.Z. verse after hearing Dumbledore's plan for him.

The Kino der Toten Zombies find Harry but didn't bite him when they found him in the center of the entrance portal.

The Zombies takes him to Sam who was working on controlling Yuri's mind. Who at the time was in a cage in Sam's room trying to escape. Both stopped what they were doing when the Zombies brought Harry to Sam.

Sam calls Harry 'little one' and asks what he is doing in a place like this and where are his parents. The Zombies shrugged to say they didn't know and left to hunt the humans while looking for any signs of the missing parents but found none.

Sam has Fluffy feed Harry milk when he starts crying for food since Fluffy is in a permanent nursing state and knew how to deal with a baby.

The milk gives Harry a dog tail and the teleporting ability of Fluffy which causes Sam to let Yuri out of his cage to help them with a teleporting baby.

Once Harry doesn't need milk anymore the Group 935 find them in the secret room only access by teleporting by the teleporter on the stage. They were surprised that Harry that wasn't in their timeline was there.

They tell Sam that her father was evil and the humans were trying to help her.

They give Harry a new name Trent Zymbd Maxis which has a little of everyone in the name to stay they will always protect him and he will always be a part of their family.

Sam's father's machine woke the magic in her and a few others in the world

Edward and Tank teach Sam how to fully use her wandless magic since they were from the future they know how to control it fully.

Sam teaches Trent wandless magic when he is old enough to understand and after a few accidental magic burst that almost got them killed.

The others teach Trent how to fight without magic. They also teach Trent and Sam how to speak, understand, read, and how to write all of the world's different languages. Once Trent is old enough and could protect himself they leave Kino der Toten.

The group ports around clearing the zombies, teaching others wandless magic, and fixing the damage Sam's father did.

* * *

Now

Albus Dumbledore stood in front of the Goblet of Fire holding the three names of the contestants thinking how his weapon should be there beside him when he was about to give the after the choosing speech the Goblet lit again shooting out a four name which reminds him of his bring his weapon back plan and that it was working. He opened the paper and spoke the name with a fake shocked voice "Harry Potter" the room goes silent and a bright light fills the room as the light faded six new adults, one 14-year-old boy with green eyes and long messy hair, and a group of creatures that looked like dogs stood near the Goblet. One of the adults swore and ask "why is everyone wearing Fucking dresses and where's the hell is the vodka I am way too sober for this."

* * *

Trent's view

Today is Mom's **(A.N. Sam's)** 24 birthday to celebrate we decided to bring her to the past to see her father before he snapped. So we all went to the portal which included Uncle Nikolai age 64, Uncle Edward age 56, Uncle Takeo age 49, Uncle Tank age 37, Uncle Yuri age 67, Mom, Zombie sister Fluffy, five of my nieces and nephews Hellhounds, and myself. As the portal was underway there was a magical change to the drop zone which I thought was weird since I was the only one that could change the drop zone magically. I looked around the room the portal dropped us in while I was waiting for the others to recover from the drop change. I couldn't recognize the time we were now in but the people in the room had magic that felt similar to my own magic.

I then hear Uncle Nikolai swear as he sees the room full of people in dresses and asks "why is everyone wearing Fucking dresses and where's the hell is the vodka I am way too sober for this." I shake my head as I walked over to him. I tripped him with my dog tail and said "language uncle" while I was helping him up I gave him a Vodka bottle I wordlessly and wandlessley summoned for him which caused the room full of people to gasp.

Uncle Edward asked, "Trent was that you that I felt that changed the portals drop point?"

"Nope" I stated looking over the shocked people in the room. "I might have strong teleporting powers thanks to sister Fluffy but that wasn't me uncle Ed."

Uncle Takeo said "I don't recognize this time period or this place. Do any of you?" Everyone except for myself shook their heads.

"I don't know where we are uncle Takeo but it feels familiar," I answered.

Uncle Tank looked at me with a concerned look and asked me "could this be where you are from?"

"Maybe Uncle Tank. Is your magic telling you to stay far away from the old man Mom, Uncle Ed, and Uncle Tank?" The three looked at me then looked at the old man who was standing near them and was looking at the paper in his hand then at me then back at the paper in his hand shocked.

Uncle Yuri stated, "the old man knows what is going on and he has the ability to control people for as he says 'for the greater good'." Since Uncle Yuri can sense magic, what the person used it for, and why they used it thanks to the years Mom tried to control Uncle Yuri before I came into their lives. "Keep your shields up Trent Zymbd Maxis around him. He wants to use his ability on you."

"Yes Uncle Yuri, your ability to see what magic people used in their life and why it was used is still freaky by the way Uncle, especially since you are a Normal," I stated matter of factly.

"Well, Normal's tend to get that ability after a Magical Person controls them for so long right Sam?" Uncle Tank stated which cause Mom to glare at him and the Hellhounds growled in warning.

"Mom wasn't herself at that time you know that Uncle Tank," Trent said.

"Um...sorry to interrupt but who are you people and why does he smell like my missing Godson." asked a man with long black hair at the table behind us where only adults sat.

* * *

 **Dum Dum Dum cliffhanger**

 **As I said, in the beginning, I need help in the BEFORE area any small idea to improve it is better than no help at all.**

 **For those of you who wanted to know how I got Harry's new name, I used the first letter of their name and the first letter of their last name.**

n. e. t. t. y. r. d. b. z. m.

Trent Zymbd


	2. Hi Hope

**Hey everyone sorry about how long it's been. Too many plot bunnies, new job, and Dad's summer projects (this year was redoing the floor). Before we get back into the story I got some things to say to my two reviewers.**

 **To Hikari Nova. First yes the first chapter was bad I didn't have internet when I wrote it and was too tired of staring at it to fix it, Second the milk changed Harry because Fluffy's enter being was changed from the portal changing her DNA and her pup's so I thought that Harry should get some sort of side effect plus I always wanted a story where one of the characters be given a tail, Third yes Harry and the others are OOC for this is a AU that I made.**

 **To Dylan-A-Friend and thunder18. Happy you both enjoyed my tale and thank you both for your posts it made my day. I was feeling depressed and with my brain dark thoughts kept creeping in and your posts helped me get through it so again both of you, thank you.**

* * *

Last time

"Well normal's tend to get that ability after a Magical Person controls them for so long right Sam?" Uncle Tank stated which cause Mom to glare at him and the Hellhounds growled in warning.

"Mom wasn't herself at that time you know that Uncle Tank," Trent said.

"Um...sorry to interrupt but who are you people and why does he smell like my missing Godson." asked a man with long black hair at the table behind them where only adults sat.

* * *

Now

Trent stared at the black haired man for some time as a very fuzzy memory of a man with black hair turning into a dog that played with him slowly entered his mind "Padfoot?" Trent asked as his tail began to wag.

The black haired man jumped tackle hug Trent then turned into a Grim and started licking Trent's face causing his family to laugh as Fluffy and the pup's joined in.

Once the Grim calmed down enough to see what was around him and smell the other dogs around him causing him to jump back slamming into the adult table turning back into his human form yelling "what the hell are those things? And why the hell do they smell like corpses?!"

Trent and his family laughed at the reaction that caused throughout the room as the children cowered and the other adults pulled out wands. 'Really' they all thought since they never used wands in their world.

Trent not liking the wands pointed at his sister, nieces and nephews used his magic to remove their wands and bring the wands into his open hands as the old man's wand reached his hand it instantly bonded to Trent and was absorbed into him thinking nothing of it since it happened a few times before, with his weird vanishing baby blanket and their worlds easter eggs (1), as he stated "this is my sister Fluffy and some of her pups they are the first of their kind. As for what they are they're Zombie Hellhounds."

"Zombie Hellhounds?" the black haired man questioned.

"Yes, thanks to Mom's father awakening the worlds magic by using a pregnant Fluffy and Mom in an experiment which made Fluffy a Zombie Hellhound and Mom the first magic user of their world." Trent stated then turned to the other adults "now you wand-wielding wimps no pointing wands at my family or face your dead."

"Dead?" the old man questioned.

"What did you think I wouldn't be affected by the magic that my Mother and Sister can use Old Man especially since I drank my Sister's milk as a baby" Trent said as he glared at the old man daring him to do anything to cause his family harm.

"Trent Zymbd Maxis! What did I say about using that magic?" Sam asked giving a proud and at the same time mad look.

"To only use as a last resort," Trent said looking down.

"And why is that?" Sam asked to remind Trent and to warn everyone in the room.

"Because whenever we use it we cause a Zombie Apocalypse" Trent stated sadly which caused all of the Muggle-born, raised, and friends who know what that met to scream and cry "NO!"

All of the purebloods looked confused until Edward and Tank use their magic to bring out the groups memories of the Zombies causing many to throw up when they saw what they ate. Though many stated how they could just use their magic to kill them which cause the group to laugh.

"How can a being made alive with magic be killed with magic?" asked a now very drunk Nikolai causing all of the children to look at the deathly pale adults.

"With a stronger spell," Yuri stated rolling his eyes when the adults said nothing.

"And what is stronger than pure magic," Takeo asked using his 'how are you this dum' voice.

"What do you mean pure magic you said they were brought to life with a spell?" the old man half yelled.

"Wow is this what happens when magic users and normals are separated for too long?" Trent shook his head then continued "we don't use a spell to make Zombies we use pure magic since my family is the first to use magic we can access it far better than you could and the answer to Uncle Takeo's question is nothing. Once we activate the magic there is no stopping it and we can control only the Zombies in a one-mile radius after that it is mindless brain-eaters killing everything in its path. Now old man why did you mess up the portal location to bring us here not that I am not happy seeing Padfoot again but we were about to see grandpa before he went insane for Mom's birthday."

* * *

Dumbledore's View when Trent and family first appeared

'Yes,' I thought as the Grand Hall was filled with light that disappeared leaving five men, one woman; one teen, and six dog-like creatures. I was confused my weapon Harry was supposed to appear alone so I could control him by saying that while the portal spell to send him home is being made, and then make it so he will fight in our war then kill him when I am done with him…..wait is that tail real? We'll have to get rid of that. Shit he can use apparition and they have a teleporter. Why is Harry looking at me that way?

"Maybe Uncle Tank. Is your magic telling you to stay far away from the old man Mom, Uncle Ed, and Uncle Tank?"

'Wait what?'

"the old man knows what is going on and he has the ability to control people for as he says 'for the greater good'." The oldest man said then continued "Keep your shields up Trent Zymbd Maxis around him. He wants to use his ability on you."

'Trent? Why are they calling Harry Trent'

"Yes, Uncle Yuri, your ability to see what magic people used in their life and why it was used is still freaky by the way uncle, especially since you are a Normal." Harr...Trent stated.

'What did Trent mean by "Normal"?'

"Well, Normal's tend to get that ability after a Magical Person controls them for so long right Sam?" The youngest of the adult men stated which cause the Women to glare at him and the dogs to growled in warning.

'Wait he is a muggle and can see and feel magic?'  
"Mom wasn't herself at that time you know that Uncle Tank," Trent said.  
'What do they mean by that?'  
"Um...sorry to interrupt but how are you people and why does he smell like my missing Godson," Sirius asked as he stood up from his set.

Trent stared at Sirius and asked "Padfoot?" which caused Sirius to tackle Trent as Padfoot and lick him like crazy and the other weird dogs joined as well. Which caused everyone to chuckle at the poor boy until Sirius started to freak out saying that the weird dogs are dead. Trent and company just laughed as everyone freaked out with the children cowering, causing myself and the teachers, except for Sirius, to pull out our wands.

This caused Trent to get mad and hold out his hand where he wandlessly summoned our wands to his hand with the Elder Wand being absorbed 'It can't be how could he be the Master of Death already?' I thought as he spoke "this is my sister Fluffy and some of her pups they are the first of their kind. As for what they are they're Zombie Hellhounds."

'Oh no!'

"Zombie Hellhounds?" Sirius questioned.

"Yes, thanks to Mom's father awakening the worlds magic by using a pregnant Fluffy and Mom in an experiment which made Fluffy a Zombie Hellhound and Mom the first magic user of their world." Trent stated then turned to everyone who took out their wand "now you wand-wielding wimps no pointing wands at my family or face your dead."

"Dead?" I questioned with fear.  
"What did you think I wouldn't be affected by the magic that my Mother and Sister can use Old Man especially since I drank my Sister's milk as a baby" Trent said as he glared at me daring me to do anything to cause his family harm.  
"Trent Zymbd Maxis! What did I say about using that magic?" His Mother asked giving a proud and at the same time mad look.  
"To only use as a last resort," Trent said looking down.  
"And why is that?" She asked though it felt like a warning to us instead of teaching Trent a lesson.  
"Because whenever we use it we cause a Zombie Apocalypse" Trent stated sadly which caused all of the Muggle-born, raised, and friends who know what that met to scream and cry "NO!"  
'What's a Zombie Apocalypse and why do the Muggle-born know what it is?'

The two youngest adult men then stepped away from the group using their magic to show us their memories of the Zombies causing many to throw up when they saw what they ate. Though many stated how they could just use their magic to kill them which cause Trent and his family to laugh.

"How can a being made alive with magic be killed with magic?" a now very drunk second oldest member asked causing all of the children to look at their deathly pale teachers and myself 'Shit! Shit!' I thought.  
"With a stronger spell" the Eldest stated rolling his eyes when we said nothing.  
"And what is stronger than pure magic" the second youngest asked using a 'how are you this dum' voice.  
"What do you mean pure magic you said they were brought to life with a spell?" I half yelled in my shock.  
"Wow is this what happens when magic users and normals are separated for too long?" Trent shook his head then continued "we don't use a spell to make Zombies we use pure magic since my family is the first to use magic we can access it far better than you could and the answer to Uncle Takeo's question is nothing. Once we activate the magic there is no stopping it and we can control only the Zombies in a one-mile radius after that it is mindless brain-eaters killing everything in its path. Now old man why did you mess up the portal location to bring us here not that I am not happy seeing Padfoot again but we were about to see grandpa before he went insane for Mom's birthday."  
"You have been chosen to participate as the second Hogwarts competitor in the Triwizard Tournament" I stated trying to keep the fear out of my voice in front of the Heir of Death "and once your name is called you have to participate or lose your magic."

"WHAT!" Trent and his family yelled.

"WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD TAKE AWAY SOMEONE'S MAGIC IF THEY DIDN'T WANT TO BE IN THE TOURNAMENT IN THE FIRST PLACE" Trent's mother yelled as she used her magic removing that rule forever.

"I will participate it sounds like fun," Trent said with a smile then continued "but it will be as a member of Group 935. Now when will I need to be here we still have a party to go to?"

"The first task will be on the 24 of November but you need to be here on the 6 of November for the wand weighing and an interview for the Daily Prophet." Mr. Bagman said not missing a beat **(A.N. I couldn't find the date for the wand weighing so if I am off oh well this is an AU.)**.

"I don't use a wand, in fact, none of the magic users of our world use a wand, will I still need to be there?" Trent asked Mr. Bagman.

"Yes, we still need an interview and a picture for the paper" Mr. Bagman stated in a 'you're not getting out of this' voice.

Trent nodded then turned to his family taking a device from the Eldest filling it with magic then turned to us as the family held onto Trent as he spoke "see you all on the 5 of November" then activate the device vanishing in a dim light and a pop.

* * *

The 5 of November

Trent's view

As the light in my eyes dimed revealing the room of Hogwarts the first thing I noticed was **("WAFFLES!?" HOLY BEEP! Toby don't do that and no it wasn't waffles! ahem)** how empty the room felt when no one was in the room. Checking the time seeing it was 1 pm and took the Vodka bottle from Uncle Nikolai.

"Hey give me back my Vodka and why is room so empty?"

"It is 1 pm Uncle you know the rules no more until dinner," I said as Uncle Nikolai pouted causing everyone to roll their eyes.

"Since the children are in class looks like we will need to find our room that my Lady has made for us," Uncle Tank said with the full romantic charm he uses on his dates.

"Tank you better not be hitting on the school," Mom said with a glare that could kill.

"N...no I wouldn't do that" Uncle Tank chuckled "I was just trying to be nice to her since everyone in this world forgot that she and all the other magical building's are alive."

As they were arguing a light laugh was heard throughout the room as a beautiful young woman in her 20's appeared with long very dark black hair and very light blue eyes. She smiled and said "oh I don't mind though he is not my type. The name is Hope by the way."

Uncle Tank fell to his knees saying "NO!"

"Ignore him when he is like this we all do," Mom said shaking her head "so may you kindly show us to our room so we can drop off our stuff and explore."

"Right this way friends," she said leading us from the room and down the hall.

"So has there ever been a dragon that died here?" I asked Hope making plans with the new control of my powers thanks to the wand I absorbed.

"Yes, a dragon died on the grounds where the first task is taking place. How did you know that you will be facing a dragon?" Hope asked.

"Magic," I said with a smile looking at Minny the runt of my cousins then turned back to Hope "is Gundog Sirius teaching right now?"

"No, he and Remus or as you knew him Moony have been waiting for you to arrive in your living room. Yes, I was the one to bring them there. They, your Father, and the rat were the only ones that knew about me for the longest time and I even helped them with their pranks" Hope smiled at the memories and turned down a hall that looked like it hadn't been used for a very long time stopping at one of the doors saying "science is magic" causing the door to magically open seeing the look on Uncle Yuri's face Hope asked "what no one of this world would ever say that."

"I am just surprised you would use that password it is what I used for my things" Uncle Yuri stated with a shocked look on his face.

"Well, that just proves that the old saying 'great minds think alike' is true" Hope laughed as we headed into the room.

"Hope where did you run….Trent your back!" Gundog Sirius yelled happily causing the very tired looking man next to him to drop his book and to look at us in shock after the introductions were complete and stories shared. I decided to try to break Uncle Moony's curse or at less give him control over it.

"How is that Uncle Moony?" I asked as my magic finished what it could.

"I feel more alive than I have felt in a long time," He said looking healthier. He was hairier than before with sharper teeth as well.

"Can you still feel your other?" Gundog Sirius asked

"I can feel my wolf side but I have full control now," Uncle Moony said happily waging a now seen tail and wolf ears that was the same color as his hair.

"It would appear that I made you a half human half wolf that you can change your form with this being your half form" **(A.N. what don't give me that look I like halfa's so what)**

"So I am not a werewolf anymore?" Uncle Moony asked with the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face.

"Nope you're a new species like Mom, Fluffy, Minny, and myself" I smiled.

"Why did you say Minny isn't she the same as her mother and siblings?" at this Minny stood and teleported away saying in dog " _a time path is changed going to investigate."_

"Well, there is the reason for you. She is a seer, can teleport in time without help like me, can change her form but it is always a type of dog" I listed. "The others can teleport place to place but not time, can't change their form, and are not seers. If it weren't for her seer ability she wouldn't be here today."

"What do you mean by that?" Gundog Sirius asked.

"Before Trent came to me I was in a kill all humans state of mind" Mom shrugged "Fluffy and the pups just followed my lead."

"And we had our guns that could kill them" Uncle Tank committed like they were talking about the weather.

* * *

 **Wow, this got long and this looks like a good place to stop.**

 **Toby: can we have Waffles now?**

 **Yes Toby go eat your Waffles**

 **Toby: YAHOO!**

 **I gotta go make sure he doesn't break anything again so see you all in the next chapter.**

 **(1)Easter eggs are items you find to unlock secrets in video games and yes to those that figured it out I did go there with the baby blanket it makes more sense than how Dumbledore finds it in the original.**


	3. Prank War!

**Hey, guys, I'm alive sorry about how long it's been. Work and my growing Plot Bunnie, Deer, and Wolf farm don't give me a lot of time to focus on one story.**

 **For instance, while I was cleaning my work area and humming and/or singing to the radio that can be heard throughout the building. The Frosty the Snowman song played and the line "there must have been some MAGIC in that OLD HAT they found" played and a thought crossed my mind what if the Hat was the Sorting Hat. I then hit my head on the wall quietly crying "no".**

 **Yes, you can use that idea but please let me know so I can see what you did.**

 **Anyway here is the story….**

* * *

Last time

"Why did you say Minny isn't she the same as her mother and siblings?" at this Minny stood and teleported away saying in dog "a time path is changed going to investigate."  
"Well, there is the reason for you. She is a seer, can teleport in time without help like me, can change her form but it is always a type of dog" I listed. "The others can teleport place to place but not time, can't change their form, and are not seers. If it weren't for her seer ability she wouldn't be here today."  
"What do you mean by that?" Gundog Sirius asked.  
"Before Trent came to me I was in a kill all humans state of mind" Mom shrugged "Fluffy and the pups just followed my lead."  
"And we had our guns that could kill them" Uncle Tank committed like they were talking about the weather.

* * *

The 6 of November

Trent's view

Waking up in an old but surprising comfy bed is weird was the first thing I thought waking up to Hope telling me that breakfast was ready and being served in the Great Hall. I got up and headed out my room magically changing my clothes and asked "why can't we just have breakfast here like we had our dinner?"

"Because the others need to know you all are here and what better way than going to breakfast where everyone is at," Hope said as she headed to the other's rooms to wake them up.

"Are you coming with us?" I asked Hope "it would be a great way to show them your alive and not just some old building, pulse they're going to ask how we found our room."

"You are just like your parents" Hope laughed when she caught on the prank idea. "Yes, I will see you down there."

* * *

Time jump to outside the Great Hall doors, that were shut, where Harry and co. were standing

Trent's view

"Everyone ready and you remember the plan," I asked receiving nodes in return from everyone. Smiling and turning to the door using my magic to slam it open. I headed in and loudly said, "man did you guy find the very old beds in our room strangely comfy?"

"Yeah" Mom answered, "they looked like they were made out of straw but felt like sleeping on a cloud."

"They must have had very strong magic weaved in them" I answered looking over the shocked faces in the room stopping at the head table seeing a very mad old man, Gundog Sirius, human form Moony, and the other teachers. "Hey, Moony! Hey, Gundog Sirius!" I yelled, "did you sleep on weird beds as well?"

The old man finally spoked "Harry" "Trent" my family (including Moony and Sirius) and I yelled. "What are you talking about the rooms you were given had new featherbeds next to my room who showed you to these rooms that I did not choose for you?"

"What are you talking about Old Man humans don't choose the rooms for the guests the Building does right Hope?" I ask as Hope appeared on the ledge above the main door to the Great Hall.

"Right you are Trent 'WE' choose the rooms these 'HUMANS' just forgot we are alive and in control why else did you think my stairs wouldn't let the parasite into the third floor, or to the girl's bathroom with the chamber, or how the Marauders did so many pranks even when they all were in class, or how the twins found the map that Trent's father and friends made, or finally why is Peeves still here?" Hope said as she jumped from her perch and melted into the floor and reappeared next to Gundog Sirius and Moony who laughed and gave her a hug.

"Long time no see Hope are you keeping up on your pranks?" Moony asked joining in the prank.

"Of course but Peeves gets all the credit for them, it got to the point that we had to prank everyone together just so it is partly true so he wouldn't get yelled at for not doing anything at all," Hope answered sadly then smiled "Sirius would join in our pranks when he wasn't teaching classes or helping the Twins that he sees as his kids since he can't impregnate anyone like you now can thanks to Trent curing you by making you a Halfa."

"Hope I know you are having a lot of fun but Trent needs to eat," Mom said which caused my stomach to remember its hungry and growl so loud it shook the room.

"Oops, sorry you guys" Hope said bringing her hands together in front of her than bringing them apart moving the room with them. Once it was big enough she then clapped causing a new table to appear in the center of the rooms new space. Then the food the House Elves made appeared which we dig in and once we finished we thanked the Elves and Hope.

"Aw no need to thank little old me," Hope said with a smile "after all we Godmothers have to make sure their Godchild is fed" this caused many to spit take.

"What…. why did you not tell me that earlier," I asked once I could breathe again. The only answer I got was a smile from Hope that said 'where is the fun in that'. "Oh, it is on Godmom. The one who does the better prank on the people, except for my family, here wins" I said as we shook on it and we both disappeared I by teleporting with my clocking ability and Hope melting into the floor.

* * *

Sam's view

As my Son and Hope were vanishing I yelled "don't forget your interview for their paper."

"Ok Mom/Sam we will take a break when it is time," they both said at once.

"Oh no I left my camera at home," Moony said sadly accidentally going into his Halfa form.

"Don't worry Moony I got you covered." Sirius said taking out two cameras "be careful with your claws I put a lot of magic shielding on them to protect them from the pranks we did but doesn't mean they can't break."

"Oh Minny your back," I said as she teleported next to me "came to watch the show?"

Minny noded looking at a group in green that just got pranked with gew.

"How was the change in the time path? Anything we need to look for?" I asked causing the old man to do a double take.

Minny answered 'no everything is fine for us, though some not so much' she then turned her attention to the old man with a smile.  
"Oh give me a hint" I bagged as I see a blond in blue come to our table.

"You know that is against the rules Mommy Sam," the blond said with the same look in her eyes as Minny.

"Oh great, another Seer," I said sarcastically with a smile which caused another round of spit takes. "Why did you call me Mommy Sam?"

"In many timelines, Harry and I end up together. In this one, there are three paths that one must be chosen for a good timeline. I don't see Trent in a romantic way so that ones out, so that leaves you adopting me or me becoming Minny's sister."

"Whatever you want to pick you can be just like Trent chose me to be his mother instead of Fluffy, but don't you already have a family?" I asked.

"Mom died when I was young and Dad died from a diseased Crumple-Horned Snorkack," she said sadly.

"Those things don't exist" a random student yelled then scream when they were pranked.

"What are you all talking about they are real," I said causing many to stop what they were doing whether it was running from the room or screaming from a prank. "Wow, you can't see them can you? Oh, Trent could you, it could work well as a prank."

The only thing heard for miles was screams and laughter.

* * *

Time jump

The wand weighing room

Trent's view

'Uugghh I am bored' I thought as I watched the other three get there wands checked, the memory of what I found last night kept creeping into my mind oh how I can't wait till the 24 so it can be mine.

"Harry Potter your wand" Mr. Bagman called.

"My name is Trent Zymbd Maxis, not Harry Potter. You were there when my family and I was called here were you not Mr. Bagman?"

"My apologies Trent I must have forgotten to change your name on the list," Mr. Bagman said as Mom went over to him to make sure my name was written correctly I went to the older man who was doing the wand weighing and brought out the wand I absorbed and placed it in his hand.

"Why did his wand come out of his skin?" I heard the others whisper.

I turned to them and said "where I grew up there are no wands" I continued as I summoned a ball of light into my hands "as for the wand it was a recently reclaimed part of inheritance from my birth family that was the descendants of the three and new family since they are the Heirs of Death. The Deathly Hallows are my inheritance to do as I please isn't that right Wand Maker?"

"What Trent says is true the Elder Wand has sworn full loyalty to him," He said with shaking hands and half thrown the wand back to me which absorbed itself back into me.

"Now hurry up with the interview and pictures for your paper so Hope and I can go back to pranking," I stated when everyone was frozen in place from what they just learned, even the Journalist Quill the was going none stop up to this point froze.

"Trent" Hope said popping out of the floor in the middle of the room causing them all to jump and finally begin to move "how much longer?"

"Soon I think Hope, do you want to join us after all you are the embodiment of this school they can't force you out the room," I said with a smile which caused the others to double take "and as soon as the final picture and interview are done we can prank them as well." as I said that the others back away from Hope and myself.

The female Journalist was the first to recover with her Quil soon after "Trent what do you mean that Hope is the embodiment of Hogwarts?"

"Exactly what I said every Magical Building is alive and can take a Human form. Hope is the Human form of Hogwarts."

She then asked, "Then why don't we see the others if they have human forms?"

"You see them you just don't realize you are seeing them. Trent's Father and his friends found me thanks to their Marauders Map. You just need to look better." Hope answered.

The Journalist then asked "the Marauders Map?"

"It is a map that my Father and his friends made that tells you where everyone and everything is in Hogwarts no exception. They made four copies of the map I have my Fathers, Sirius has his with him but he gave the rat's maps to the twins, and the final copy that was Remus's he gave his to Hope for safe keeping so if there was an emergency she could give it to the People in charge of saving the kids."

"Well, that's good to hear. Now the Question everyone wants to know where have you been and why in Merlin's name do you have a tail?"

"My magic teleported me to a parallel earth where the world ended in WW2 thanks to the Nazis making Mom's Father work on a teleporter. He tested the portal on his daughter's pregnant dog named Fluffy when Mom walked into the room looking for Fluffy. Mom not knowing the portal was going to go off went into the portal to where Fluffy was just as it turned on. Mom became the first magical Human of that world and Fluffy the first magical Animal. The portal did teleport them as well, Mom into another not yet tested and not safe Machine filled with what was supposed to be a super potion. Fluffy was teleported to another area where the pups were born from there once they could control their teleporting freed Mom which caused them all to absorb some of the potion leaving nothing behind. Since Mom was in it the longest She gained the power to raise all of the dead and control the dead in a one-mile radius around her. Fluffy and the pups gain the ability to be living Zombie Hellhounds. Mom accidentally used her new ability out of fear because the area Fluffy and the pups teleported her to was in the middle of a battleground. Mom in her 10-year-old mind thought the Humans were trying to kill her and in order to survive went into a kill all Humans mindset. After some time Mom found a Man that could outsmart her Zombies and after many months was able to trick him into a cage that the pups teleported to her. Mom tried to gain control of the man's mind for many months, but the day after her birthday her Zombies found something to change her mindset" I said as the Quill was going crazy.

"What did they find" the Journalist interrupted.

"Me, they found me a one-year-old baby on the teleporting pad that Mother's Father placed in the area called Kino der Toten, where Mom was staying at the time. The Zombies were not given orders to kill and/or eat kids so they brought me to Mom in the hidden room she was in. Mom not knowing what to do or how to feed me asked the man who said 'I needed milk'. So she called the only being around who was at the time in a permanent milking state to feed me."

"The dog," the Journalist said shocked.

"That's right I drank the milk of the first Zombie Hellhound. Thanks to the potion and the magic in her milk gave me my own ability thanks to it mixing with my own magic. The first sign of the milk effecting me came the next day when Mom found my tail sticking out of my dipper. Then when I started crying for something I started teleporting all over the place which caused Mom to free the man that she at that time learned his name was Yuri. When I was old enough to no longer need to drink Fluffy's milk, and Mom and my Uncle Yuri trusted each other, my other Uncles found us. It took some time but they showed my Mother that the Humans weren't trying to kill her and they taught her many things like how to control her magic or how to fight. My other Uncles were time travelers from the future where magic was taught in schools and they were chosen to go into the past to help my Mother. The timeline they were from didn't have me in it but had Mom killed in a battle. They came up with my name because Mom and Uncle Yuri couldn't think of a good name by themselves. They used the first letter in our groups first and last name to say they will always be my family. After rearranging the letters for a few days they came up with Trent Zymbd they decided that my last name should be the same as Mom's since it was her ability that found me so my full name became Trent Zymbd Maxis. When I was old enough to understand what was going on my Mom, Sister Fluffy, my cousins who are the pups, and Uncles taught me everything they knew and once I could fully defend myself we started teleporting around the world and in time, removing the Zombies Mom made and the ones I made on accident, and training other magic users how to control their magic. We made several schools that teach both magic users and normals, what we call people who can't use magic. Speaking of Mom can I bring my students here?" I asked turning to my Mother with my puppy eyes.

"Trent stop" She glared making me drop my puppy eyes "now for your question I don't see why not as long as they stay out of trouble by keeping the pranking down to a safe level" everyone in the room that was hit in the earlier prank war cringed at that "and don't disturb the classes you can bring our students here if it is ok with you Hope" Mom asked not giving the Headmaster or the government people in the room a chose since Hope quickly agreed. "You can say this is a field trip to see what we could have been like if we separated magic users and normals like these people here do. Be sure to tell them to bring some clothes and their needed bathroom items for however long they are joining us here. But you have to wait until after the pictures for there paper."

* * *

Time Skip to a few hours later

Hope's view

After the Journalist interviewed the others and ten minutes of photos Trent teleported to their schools bringing back enough kids and teachers to bring me back to my glory days level to where every classroom was in use every one of the abandoned school houses dorms, since not enough kids were being placed into, were now full again. Oh, how I forgot how good it feels to be fully in use and magic filling every corner of me. Seeing the time after showing the last group to where they are staying I teleported to the kitchen to let the Elves know the new numbers.

"That many," the head of the Elves named Frost happily asked for with this many the Elves can go all out and not have to hold back like they were. It was to the point that only five out all of my Elves could make the meals while the rest of my hundreds of Elves would organize the Room of Hidden Things and the other forms of the Room of Requirement many, many times.

"I know right the last time we had this many was in the first hundred years of this school" I answered happily.

"You just can't wait to see the looks of everyone's, of this world, faces when they come to dinner and see many people that they don't know coming to eat with them and the forgotten crests of the abandon houses gleaming brightly," Frost said with a knowing smile.

"You know me too well Frost now you all go wild, bring out the old recipes. or try out new ones for this may be the only time you all get to go all out," I said as I headed out of the kitchen to find Trent to continue our prank war, to fill the time we had to wait for dinner. Our prank war now included the Twins, Sirius, and many of the new students that Trent brought with him. I had so much fun that I never wanted this year to end.

* * *

 **Wow, that was a long one. This time was weird on my end since I was working on this chapter and the next chapter at the same time, not done with the next one yet. I am going to try and work on my other stories before posting the next chapter.**

 **So see you all next time and Merry Christmas, Everyone!**


	4. First Task

**I'm alive**

* * *

 **The 24 of November**

 **The First Task Tent**

 **Trent's view**

I arrived at the tent half an hour early and was leaning against one of the tents support beams bored waiting for the others to show up. Hope must have sensed my boredom for she popped up next to me with an excited smile.

"You ready for your new friend and the screaming egg?" she asked happily.

"Of course! Not that I need the egg since I already know what the next Task is. Who do you think they are planning to pick for me?"

"Whoever you take to the ball most likely" she shrugged.

"Then they will have to be willing to lose their school"

"Are you implying what I think you are?"

"Yep, would you like to be my date to the dance?"

"Why me? There are many girls you could ask that are your age."

"Well, one you are the only girl from here, other than my new sister Luna, that I like and two you are the only one my age."

"Wait…...What!?"

"Thanks to a mixture of my magic, my adopted family magic, the mutation from Fluffy's milk, and being the new Master of Death I age much slower and will stop aging when I look 21."

"So how old are you then exactly?"

"14,000 and in 7,000 more years I will look 21."

"So if I agree will this mean we are going as a couple or are we going as just friends?"

"Let's say friends for now and see how it goes from there."

"Ok, I like to go to the dance with you," Hope said with a smile then asked, "what about the others are they over 1,000 as well?"

"No, and they don't know how old I really am."

"You teleported in time a lot huh?"

"Yep" I answered as the others along with a redhead finally came in.

"Hey the contestants are only ones allowed in here," the redhead said mad. Which made everyone give him a 'really' look.

"Where in the Zombie herd were you?" I asked shocked that he somehow missed this.

"I been doing a lot of paperwork," he said with a huff.

"Lady Hope can be anywhere she wants Percy since she is the one allowing us to use the school as a school in the first place," Bagman said while giving Percy the 'your an idiot' look.

"What?" Percy asked shocked.

"Nice to finally meet you in person Percy my name is Hope Hogwarts and you need to live without rules sometimes Percy. You were so boring to watch even when I was pranking, you of all people made me bored." Hope said shaking her head turning back to Bagman.

We were then told to draw our Dragons and found out what order we were going in. First was the Hogwarts boy facing a Swedish Short-Snout, then the girl was facing a Common Welsh Green. The boy with an expressionless face was facing the Chinese Fireball. When I got the Hungarian Horntail which caused the others some shock when I said "cool this is going to be fun."

"Why are you not freaking out that is the most dangerous dragons there is?" Bagman ask.

"No, it's not" Hope answered with a smile. "So Trent you know what are you wearing to the ball?"

* * *

 **Time jump since all the other dragons fights was the same as the cannon.**

"Now the final contestant Trent please enter the ring." Bagman called out over everyone.

"I'll be in the stands to make sure they don't brake, have fun," Hope said with a smile as she melted into the ground.

I shook my head at how happy she was that she was going to keep the stands in place for this world's magic users since the ones I brought with me could do it themselves.

"And here he is, how will Trent get the egg will we be seeing the new magic of his world?" Bagman announced as my tail wagged with excitement as I left the tent.

Just so they knew I was doing something I yelled " **ARISE MY FRIEND YOUR TIME TO SLEEP HAS COME TO AN END!"** as I spoke the ground began to shake. Hope, my students, and my family activated their magic lifting the stands. The walls of the ring fell apart as he broke out of the ground. First was his huge skeleton wings, then his two long sharp-horned and sharp boney pointed eared skull followed by his skeletal body and tail. As he was fully out the ground his organs regrow, then the mussels over them followed by his black scaly skin that made his amber eyes glow. Once this was done and air filled his lungs he roared an Earth-shaking roar which caused the Hungarian Horntail to shake with fear and give the golden egg to the reawoken King Dragon who handed it to me as payment of its awakening " **MY FRIEND THANK YOU THOUGH YOU DIDN'T NEED TO PAY ME FOR YOUR REBIRTH. I WANTED TO TEST OUT MY NEW GIFT ON THIS PLANET BUT MY GREAT GRANDFATHER SAID THAT I COULD ONLY USE IT ON BEINGS NOT HUMAN. BUT NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS MY FRIEND NOW IS TIME FOR YOU TO RECLAIM YOUR THRONE FOR YOU ARE THE** **DRAGON KING** **!"**

As the Dragon King took to the air, causing the ground to shake with each flap of his wings, I headed into the tent that was luckily outside the area he was buried in which caused Hope, my students, and my family to cheer which broke the others out of their shock. "We just witnessed the Prophecy of the Dragon King come to pass, for the descendant of Merlin and the descendant of Death is Trent the new Grand Mage of Life and Death!" Bagman yelled in his excitement.

While two wizards realized that their plans are officially screwed.

* * *

 **One down two tasks to go.**


End file.
